BOCDHigh
by thedevanator
Summary: It's off to Highschool and major drama is about to occour. A new girl is trying to overthrow Massie by dating Derrington. Yeah. Derrington loves her but loves Massie too. Meanwhile everythng with everyone else goes nuts. Read
1. Characters

**Massie Block-Siked about High School. Not so siked when she finds she has almost every single class with her Ex-Derrington. It's been a huge love war ever since their break-up but what happens when Derrington finds a new girl?? The green-eyed momnster suddenly pops out of Massie. But then her beta Alicia, finds out that he was only doing it to make her jealous?? Massie scared?? NO WAY! Yes Way. A new alpha for the girls of BOCDHigh? Maybe. All thanks to Kendall-the new girl-soon the be alpha.**

**Alicia Rivera-Happy to be back in the P.C. after the begining of 8th Grade didn't go so well. Josh and her are a couple but then suddenly this Spanish Beauty becomes interested in one of the P.C. members man? Bring on the drama. Hates Kendall. Kendall's hotter than she is. No Way. Not going to happen.**

**Claire Lyons-Finally back with Cam. They have been off and on since that one text from Cam after the dumpings of Duh-Livia. POed at Dylan for flirting with Cam. Likes the new girl Kendall. They both have in common that they act. **

**Dylan Marvil-Lost weight majorly. Now is trying to get the Mister One Blue One Green eye soccer star to notice. Flirts with Cam all the time. To: a.) make Claire mad, b.) get back at Chris and Kemp, or c.) bump Alicia and Claire from top spots in The Clique. Try all three answeres.**

**Kristen Gregory-Miss Soccer Star is really going good. LeGaspeh!! Has a boyfriend? Yup. The new kid Carter Nininnger, one of the Tomhawks soccer players. Two Soccer fanatics in love. Aww. How cute?? Thinks Kendall is great, and is trying to hide from Massie the fact that they have been hanging out sometimes. Has ahbsalutley no clue that Carter and Kendall were 6th Grade Sweethearts.**

**Derrick Harrington. (aka Derrington.)-Derrington+Trying to make Massie jealous+highschoolDRAMA! Derrington when will you ever learn? Is going for... new girl Kendall to make Massie jealous?? No Way. Well maybe a little but Kendall is hot! She's a dancer, actress, and amazing at soccer. What more could he ask for. He likes her and Massie but Massie is too over dramatic for him. **

**Cam Fisher-Hppy to be back with Claire. Is really good friends with the new girl Kendall but nothing more. They live next to each other and Cam and Derrington are tutoring her because she's not the sharpest tool in the shed.**

**Josh Hotz-Knows Alicia likes Cam. Yeah. That's who she likes. Not to thrilled but yeah. Would like Kendall but Derrington already called dibs on her. Oh Well... For now...**

**Kendall Sigmund-Dancer. Actress. Cheerleader. Soccer Player. What more could a guy ask for. This beautiful blonde makes the Clique look like LBR's, she's got Massie's alpha like personality, is much prettier than Alicia, very athletic, and an actress like Claire. She had hung out with Kristen and talked with Claire, and made Massie's comebacks look lame. She's not the smartest of them all but who cares about smartness?? Has her eyes on Derrington and is ahbsalutley determined to overthrow the P.C. **

**Carter Nininnger and her were 6th grade sweethearts until they got in a huge fight, and Kendall moved. But now she has ahbsaultley no feelings for him.**

**Carter Nininnger-New Amazing hot soccer player. Carter's dating Kristen but then realizes Kendall was the Kendall from 6th grade and all of those feelings for her come back. But then theres Kristen... Anything goes in highschool.**


	2. Problems, Problems, Problems

The Cafe'

8:01

First Day of BOCDHigh

"Where are the girls?" Cam Fisher asked as he looked around the cafe'.

"They always come in late or soemthing to show off or whatever," Derrington said.

Cam and Josh laughed.

Two people walked up on the cafe' stage. It was the new prinipals, Miss Jones, and Mr. Burkley.

"Excuse me, guys and girls," the new principal said. It was the first time a principal went on stage to tak and no one screamed 'caw caw.'

Everyone got quiet. The principals started talking about the new schedules, rules, lunch period, and all the rest of that boring stuff. 3 minutes after they started talking, the whole Pretty Commitee walked through the doors. Everyone turned to look at them. The P.C. walked to the boys table and sat down.

"Hey," Cam said to Claire as she took and empty seat next to him and sat down.

Cam smiled. "Hey," he said back.

Derrington and Massie rolled their eyes at Cam and Claire. They both looked at eachother.

"List your schedule," Derrington said.

"Okayyy..." Massie said.

"Nah, let me just see your schedule," Derrington said. He ripped the paper out of Massie's hands.

Massie rolled here eyes.

"What??" Derrington screamed. "I have every freakin class with you except-" Derrington said. He cut off ESP. The boys were still taking ESP.

Massie froze. "Ehmagawd, this cannot be happening!" Massie whined. Having EVERY class with Derrington would be a livig nighttmare. For the next five minutes Massie and Derrington argued overevery little thing one of them said.

Meanwhile Kristen and the new kid Carter Nininnger were talking. They became really close over the summer and they have been dating for almost a month. Good for Kristen, right?

Josh and Alicia are still the same old happy couple. Always talking about Ralph Lauren or whatevs.

But then the doors flew open again. But it was no one from the P.C., or any other grade. It was the new girl. The girl everyone said was going to replace Massie.

"Dang!!" Derrington said. "She's hot dudes!" Derrington said and pointed to the new girl.

Carter looked over. "Oh My God, No," he said. He looked at the new girl and froze.


	3. Kerrington

There she was. Kendall. Carter's ex-girlfriend from 6th grade. She was back and hotter than ever.

"Who is that?" Josh asked

"Her name is Kendall Sigmund. She lives next to me, and she's a dancer, cheerleader, actress, and a soccer player," Cam said.

"Dude, I am so asking her out," Derrington said. He snickered at Massie who was in total shock.

"She's my ex," Carter said. He looked at Derrington.

"You dated her?? When??" Derrington asked.

"6th grade, until she cheated on me with a guy named Will," Carter said.

""So you don't care if I ask her out, do you?" Derrington asked.

"Go right ahead, I have Kristen," Carter said and smiled.The girls were al whispering about Kendall.

"Oh and behind Kendall are is her beta, Jenna, the other beta Allison, she can't chose between the two, and Julia and Lexi," Cam said.

Derrington got up. He walked over to Kendall and asked her if she wanted to sit with them. She of course said yes. Derrington and Kendall walked over to the table. Derrington pulled up ad extra chair for Kendall.

Kendall smiled. She was wearing a denim mini, a pink long sleeved Hollister shirt, and heels. She was rich but Hollister was her favorite store ever.

Massie rolled her eyes. Derrington kicked her under neath the table.

"So this is Kendall," Derrington said to everyone. "Thats Massie, that's Claire, that's Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, Josh, and you know Cam and I. Oh and that's Carter, Carter Nininnger," Derrington said and pointed everyone out.

Kendall stared at Carter. "Carter?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, hey," he said and smiled.

"How are you?" she asked him and smiled.

"Pretty Good, how about you?" he asked.

"I'm great, thanks," Kendall said.

Carter smiled.

"Hey, I'm Claire, I heard you were an actress, I'm an actress too, so we have something in common," Claire said and smiled.

"Oh yeah, Claire Lyons, from Dial L for Loser, you are really good," Kendall said and smiled. She wasn't one of those mean popular girls like Massie, she was actually really nice.

"Thanks," Claire said.

"Oh, and I'm Kristen, captain of the girls soccer team," Kristen said and smiled. Everyone started talking to Kendall except Massie and Alicia. They were rolling their eyes. The bell finally rang. Derrington was going to show her around the school.

The Hallway

8:45

"So this is the Language Arts hallway," Derrington said. "All of the LA classes are here, or English or whatever you want to call it," Derrington said and smiled.

"Oh," Kendall said. She smiled. "Tell me what you know on Massie Block," Kendall said.

"Well, I dated her in 7th Grade and she is so immature, she think she rules BOCD but really I do, she has her own little group and they call themselves the pretty commitee, and she's just plain mean," Derrington said. "And everyone is saying that you and your girls could totally replace the pretty commitee," Derrington said and smiled.

"That's my plan, I'm normally a really nice person, but Massie just seems so mean, and I would love to kick her out of her spot," Kendall said.

"You should, you should start your own group with some guys," Derrington said and smiled.

"Great Idea..." Kendall said.Her as Queen Bee, and Derrington as King Bee.

"So I was thinking, maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Derrington asked.

Kendall smiled. "Of Course," she said all bubbly.

Derrington smiled. "Great, what class do you have right now?" he asked her.

"Uh, Science in room 109," Kendall said.

"Me too, do you know your way around or do you want to go on a quick run dow of the school?" Derrington asked.

"Can we walk around a few more times?" Kendall asked. She didn't know where any of her classes were and she wasn't that smart. She was a blonde.

"Sure," Derrington said and smiled. They walked around the school more.

The Cafe'

11:33

Table 12

"Dude, I asked Kendall to be my girlfriend and she said YES!!" Derrington yelled.

"Great," Cam said like it was no big deal.

"She's so much hotter than Massie, and she's so much nice too," Derrington said loudly. Massie and the P.C. were sitting at the table behind them. He wanted to make sure Massie could hear everything he was saying.

"What??" Massie screamed. Massie got up and turned around and looked at Derrington.

"Oh nothing, just that Kendall is my NEW girlfriend, she is so much nicer than you and doesn't have any of those stupid comebacks," Derrington snickered.

Cam, Josh, and Carter laughed.

"Looks like all of us are taken!" Derrington said reffering to him, Cam, Josh, and Carter.

Massie screamed. "You are a jerk!" Massie hollered at him. "For all I know, you could be doing this to make me jealous," Massie hissed.

Derrington rolled his eyes. "Very _mature_ Massie," Derrington snickered.

Massie pulled the P.C. out the cafe'.


	4. Brett Kroken and Kissing Problems

The Girls Bathroom

11:37

"What the heck does he think he's doing?" Massie screamed at the Pretty Commitee. "He so still likes me, and he's going out with that Kendall girl!?" Massie shouted at the girls.

No one was paying attention. They all obviously thought that Derrington had moved on and he was better without Massie. Which wasn't true. Together, Derrington and Massie were like unstoppable.

"Hello!?" Massie said.

"What?" Alicia asked. She was thinking of Josh. "Oh you are totally right," Alicia said knowing that Massie was waitign for soemone to agree with her.

"Yeah. Whatever, I just need to get Kendall out of BOCD," Massie hissed. She thought and thought. "The only way is... to make him jealous..." Massie grinned.

"EhMyGawd YES!" Alicia said. "But with who?" Alicia asked.

"Chirs Abeley?" Kristen asked Massie.

"Cam?" Dylan commented.

"Say what? I'm back with Cam. No way," Claire demanded.

Massie thought. Chris Abeley could be good. But she needed to find a really hot guy. Maybe a sophmore or junior alpha soccer or football player? Def.

"How about Brett Kroken?" Massie asked. "Hes a sophmore and the captain of the football team..." she added.

"Oooh!! Yess!!" Alicia squealed.

"He's hawt," Dylan burped.

"Phsyeahhh he is!" Claire giggled.

"I'll IM him tonight and see if he likes you, Mkay?" Alicia asked.

"Why dont you just text him?" Massie asked.

"Fine..." Alicia said. She pulled out her cell and texted Brett.

**Alicia: Hey... this is Alicia Rivera. I was wondering if you like Massie?**

**Brett: Hey Alicia. I think you were at Derrick Harringtons summer party right? And yeah I do like her... Why?**

**Alicia: Yeah... that was me. And because she likes you. D**

**Brett: Really?**

**Alicia: Yeah. **

**Brett: Could you ask her out for me?**

**Alicia: Sure. Well. G2G! See Ya.**

**Brett: Okay. Bye! And thanks.**

**Alicia: Np.**

"Guess who you're going out with??" Alicia asked.

"Who??" The whole Pretty Commitee asked.

"Brett!!" Alicia squealed.

Massie grinned. "Plan Revenge on Derrington is now in session..." Massie grinned. "Oh, and I really do like him," Massie smiled, winked, and walked out the door. The Pretty Commitee followed.

They walked in the cafe and looked at the guys, Kendall, and her girls.

"Okay, we have to talk about Brett so they'll find out," Massie whispered.

"Yeah, just laugh and talk about him," Alicia confirmed. Everyone nodded. They walked back to their table, laughing.

"He's just so cute! And I cannot believe he asked me out!" Massie exclaimed loudly. "Brett is perfect, better than any other guy I've EVER dated," Massie giggled loudly so Derrington could hear.

Derrington looked back at her. "Um, excuse me?" He asked.

"Yes..." Massie turned her head to look at him.

"I'm standing right here and I can hear EVERYTHING your saying," Derrington hissed.

"Oh... Really?" Massie asked. "Well you'll be happy to know that I'm officially going out with Brett Kroken! Captain of the football team. AND a sophmore!" Massie confirmed.

Suddenly Derrington felt like he missed Massie. And he did. But he had Kendall. But he couldn't stand watching Kendall be all over another guy, that happened over the summer with Massie and Dempsey, but Dempsey moved and had to leave Massie.

"Well what if I did this?" Derrington asked, and leaned in a kissed her. Everyone gasped. Kendall and her girls were in the bathroom luckily, and Derrington just wanted Massie back.

Massie stared blankly at him. "Are we at a counseling session?" Massie asked.

"Uh... No," Derrington sighed, very confused.

"Then WHAT is your PROBLEM?" Massie asked. The Pretty Commitee laughed and the guys tried to hold in their laughter.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what you would do if I did that..." Derrington lied.

"Whatever, But don't EVER try to pull that off again becuase I have a boyfriend!" Massie snapped.

Derrington laughed at himself and turned to the guys as the girls left and went somewhere.

"Nice dude!" Josh laughed.

"Man, I haven't kissed Massie in so long. She's gotten so much better at kissing!" Derrington admitted.

"Then dump Kendall and ask Massie out, everyone knows Massie is only going out with Brett to make you jealous," Cam assured.

"But, what if Derrick is only going out with Kendall to make Massie jealous?" Josh asked.

"I AM NOT!" Derrington argued. "Kendall is hawt, nice, and she doesn't worry about all the stupid things Massie cares about," Derrington lied again.

"Sure..." Cam and Josh said as the bell rang and the guys parted ways to go to class.


	5. Authors Note: 1

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys!**

**1. I know my story is NOT original, I am simply doing this for fun!**

**2. I have a story I have been working on for a while now called I Like You, But I Don't Like You. (From the Music Video SOS By the Jonas Brothers. Where Joe gets that text message? Ya know)**

**3. I need reviews!! **

**4. So here it goes. Please tell me which you think I should use:**

**DerringtonxKendall**

**DerringtonxMassie**

**CamxAlicia**

**CamxClaire**

**JoshxAlicia**

**JoshxClaire**

**CarterxKristen**

**CarterxKendall**

**Sorry all you DylanxCam fans. Hate those two together. Despise!!**

**And I used Brett Kroken to make Derrington jealous. He won't really be in the story all that much.**


	6. Flirting?

English Rm. 119

1:01

_I'm over him. I'm over him. I'm over him._ Massie thought to herself. Who was she kidding? Of course she was nawt over him. She was dating Brett to make him jealous. _I have to get him back, and get Kendall out!!_ Massie plotted in her head ways to reel Derrington back into her life, and Kendall out if BOCDHigh, and everyones life.Kendal reminded Massie of Alicia's cousin Nina. But Kendall wasn't that crazy. Massie looked up at the board. They were doing a worksheet on a book or something, but Massie had already finished. She took out her cell and started to text on mobile aim. She went on a chat with everyone.

**Massie: Claire, Leesh, Dyl, Kris? U all here? Cam, Josh, Derrick, any1 of u here either?**

**Claire: I'm here. **

**Alicia: Given.**

**Dyl: Aloha.**

**Kris: U guys kno if 1 of my teachers catches me txting they'll tell my parents. G2G! Teacher coming!**

**Cam: Sup.**

**Josh: YoYoYo Dawgs! Lol. Jk.**

**Massie: Wow Josh. U must b extremely bored...**

**Alicia: Lol.**

**Derrick: Wat do u want Massie?**

**Massie: I'm bored&need some1 2 talk 2.**

**Derrick: Then y don't u just talk 2 me. I'm sitting behind you Block.**

**Massie: I don't want 2 be seen tlking 2 u!**

**Derrick: Playin hard 2 get Mass, huh?**

**Massie: Who says I sill like u?**

**Derrick: My resources. ;D**

**Massie: Well what about that stupid Kendall character?**

**Derrick: She's better than u. **

**Massie: 0**

**Derrick: Jk.**

**Massie: /**

**Derrick: Smiley faces don't solve anything...**

**Massie: Grow up! ;)**

Derrick laughed and shut his phone. He looked around. _Was Massie flirting with me? _He asked himself in his head.

The bell finally rang. Massie stood up, whipped her head around to look at Derrington, winked at him, and walked out of the classroom.

"She so wants me," Derrick said when everyone was out of the classroom. He walked out to meet with Cam and Josh.


	7. Revenge Feels Oh So Good

**Okay... so what has it been... about a month and a half since I've updated??**

**So so so so sorry. **

**So how did everyone like ****Massie**** and ****Dylan****??**

**I thought Massie was blech and I loved Dylan.**

**So yeah. **

**Sorry for the non-updateness.**

**xoxo Dev**

**Disclaimer: Sorreh. Don't own anything... besides Mr.Carter and Miss Kendall. **

The Range Rover

3:04

"Ah-hem Miss Massie, was that text flirting I sae between you and Derrington in period 7??" Dylan asked and laughed. Massie looked at Dylan.

"Oh crap, you guys were still in the conversation..." Massie said.

"Yeah, but by the way it looks, Derrington is only going out with that Kendra girl-" Alicia said but was cut off by Claire.

"Ahem, Kendall, her name is Kendall," Claire corrected Alicia.

"Yeah, whatevs, but AS I WAS SAYING... Derrington is only going out with KENDALL to make you jealous, and I think everyone has figured it out by now that you are only going out with Brett to make Derrington jealous," Alicia explained. "I got a million texts asking if you snd Brett were actually going out..." Alicia said.

"What? Do they nawt believe that their gorgeous alpha is going out with the football star??" Massie asked.

"I don't know... but our rank on the social scale... will rise... up... a lot," Alica added.Massie nodded in approval.

"So... do you think we should just forget Brett... and I can talk to Derrington for you??" Kristen asked. "I have soccer tonight, and Derrington is the ref. for our scrimage," she explained.

"I mean I guess, but what if I dump Brett, and then Derrington doesn't like me anymore, and then I'll be lonely again," Massie worried.

"Ehmygawd Mass, shut up, you're starting to sound like Claire," Dylan squealed.

"HEY!" Claire giggled and hit Dylan jokingly on the arm.

"You're right... for one thing Massie Block doesn NAWT worry, nor does she act like Claire Lyons or ever be lonely," Massie giggled. She smirked at Claire.

"I'm still here!" Claire announced.

"Joking!" Massie laughed and everyone else joined in.

--

Walking Home From School Derrington and Ken

3:09

"Hey, so you're playing Kris's team tonight for a scrimage right??" Derrington asked Kendall. Kendall nodded.

"I'm so excited, our team will crush her's," Kendall laughed.

Derrington laughed too. "By the way... what team are you on??" he asked.

"Oh, it's some really good rec team, I was too late to sign up for try-outs and BOCD, so I joined some ahmazing rec team called the Ballenger Bulldogs or something... it's in the Villages of Ballenger somewhere..." she explained. Derrington nodded.

"Oh," he said. They walked and talked about soccer, school, music, movies, and TV shows.

--

Massie's Room

3:57

"Hey Mass, didn't you used to play soccer??" Kristen asked.

"Kris! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" Massie exclaimed. The PC gasped.

"Well we're you any good at it?" Alicia asked as if her and Kristen were reading eachother's minds.

"Heck yeah, I was ah-mazing," Massie said. "Kris, want to come watch me for a while?" Mass asked Kristen.

"Sure, but I think me and Alicia have something to tell you first," she said.

Meanwhile... Dylan and Claire were off walking around Massie's house searching for gummie bears-the low-fat ones of course.

"Go Mass!" Kristen exclaimed as Massie kicked a soccer ball at Kris and Kris caught it. "I have to admit, you might be better than me at this," Kris laughed.

"Nah," Massie said.

"So did you like our plan?" Alicia asked. Massie nodded.

"So let's review..." Massie said. "I will go to you're scrimage tonight... and you will be there in a wrap around your ankle or crap right?? You'll pretend you sprained your ankle speed shopping or soemthing," Massie said.

"Uh no, I was jogging and I fell," Kristen re-assured her.

"Okay, so anyway... you will tell everyone I am really good at soccer, and they will watch me warm-up for a while, since you are captain, you will tell them that I am filling in for you... so then we play... Derrington see's I'm everything and more than Kendall is... and he will dump that little-" Massie said but was cut off by Kristen.

"Words Massie-" she said.

"And he will dump that... I mean Kendall for moi!" Massie said. Kris and Alicia nodded.

"Perfect," Alicia said.

"Okay, so let's go get ready," Massie said. "I can't believe I'm playing soccer to get Derrington back... this is so nawt like me," Massie laughed. Alicia and Kris joined in.


	8. Here We Go Again

**Well everyone. My life has gotten a little better. Sorry I haven't updated Vacation Life in a while. I'll try. I really will. Who knows? Maybe you'll get 3 updates tomorrow? No one knows. My mood has been up and down lately, so depending on my mood tomorrow... depends on the updates.**

**And now... here... is the long awaited chapter of Massie OOC!**

**Sorry for the OOCness. It fit well.**

The Soccer Field

5:01

"Oh my god Kristen, what happened to you??" Some LBR soccer player rushed up to Kristenn followed by some others.

"We're going to lose!!" Another whined.

"Wait, are you playing??" Someone else asked.

"Guys, chill, I was out jogging, and I tripped, and I got a minor sprain," Kristen told them. "And we have bye week, next week, so I should be better by our next game," Kristen told everyone.

"But who's going to take your place?" A B-Lister asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm still thinking," Kristen announced. Kris looked over at Massie who was sitting on the bleachers with Alicia and Dylan.

"Hey Mass," Brett came over to Massie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Brett! Hey! What are you doing here?" Massie smiled and asked.

"Oh, I'm the other ref for the scrimmage," he told her.

Massie gulped. "Wow, that's awesome," she forced out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I've never seen so many students here just to watch a scrimmage," Brett sighed.

"Yeah... it should be... uh... interesting?.?.?" Massie said.

"Yeah, well I better go get ready," he said and gave her a quick hug.

"Bye..." Massie sighed. She waited him to be out of her view before she ran to Kristen. "EMERGANY MEETING," She whispered loudly into Kristen's ear. Kristen 'hobbled,' over to a tree, as Massie waved over the rest of the Pretty Commitee.

"What is this all about?" Dylan asked as they got over there.

"BrettisreffingforthisscrimmageandIdon'twanthimtofindoutI'monlydoingthistomakeDerringtonjealous!" Massie squeaked and said really fast.

"Calm down, Mass, you're ah-mazing at soccer, just go out there, do whatever, and who knows, you might realize you like Brett better than Derrington," Kristen calmed Massie.

"Okay, let's do this," Massie took a depe breath in.

"TEAM MEETING!!" Kristen shouted to her team. Everyone gathered around her.

"Okay, I think I've found someone to replace me," Kristen said and looked at everyone on the team.

"WHO??" One girl asked.

Kristen took a deep breath in. "Massie,"

"What? Not that sycho shopping female dog!" Another girl said.

"Guys... you'd be surprised at what she can do," Kristen sighed.

"Let's see her," Another LBR said.

"OKay, Mass, go show 'em what you got over there," Kristen pointed to an empty field.

"You guys have 15 minutes, meet me back here then, we'll warm up for a half-an-hour then the game will start shortly after," Kristen told her team. Everyone ran over to the field. Massie looked back at Kristen and smiled.

"So... really... our alpha Massie Block can play soccer," A very nice LBR said.

"Yeah, I played on a team when I was in 3rd and 4th grade, with Kris," she announced to everyone. Everyone talked while they walked to the field.

--

The Empty Feild

5:20

"Ohmygod, she is ahmazing," a B-Lister told the team as they walked back.

"Wow, you're great, so... now Massie's playing..." Another one said.

"But... wait... you don't have a change of clothes, do you?" Someone asked.

"Maybe Kris will," Massie sighed. They ran back to Kris.

"Well??" Kristen asked.

"SHE WAS AHMAZING!" Someone else told her.

"Told you guys, so, she's playing?"Kristen asked.

"Totally," Some loser exclaimed.

"So... Mass... here is my extra uniform, and you can take my cleats, they're in my bag," Kristen gave everything to Massie. Massie nodded and smiled. Massie, Dylan, and Claire fast-walked into the school, and into the bathroom. Once they were in there, Massie started changing.

"I can NOT believe you're playing soccer to get Derrington back," Dylan said.

"Neither can I," Massie sighed.

"But you're ahmazing," Claire acknowledged.

"Thank David Beckham," Massie muttered.

Dylan and Claire gasped.

"Don't tell Kristen," Dylan laughed.

"She knows... she found out when we were in 4th grade, and got mad at me because I didn't take her to see him," Massie giggled.

"Wow..." Claire sighed. Massie finished changing.

"Ready?" Dylan asked. Massie nodded. They alll walked side by side and back to the soccer field. Everyone's eyes were on Massie. Brett ran up to Massie.

"You play soccer?" he asked her.

"No... I used too... and Kristen Gregory, the captain of the Siren's, tripped when she was jogging, so, they replaced her with me," Massie sighed.

"Wow, so... are you any good?" he asked.

"Good? She's ah-" Claire started to say but Dylan cut her off.

"Just wait and see," Dylan said and they walked off. They walked pass Derrington and the guys and Derrington's mouth was hanging wide open. Brett blew his whistle and everyone gathered on the field. Kristen walked away from Carter and gathered around her team.

"So..., it'll be just like normal, except Massie is me, she already knows everything, what I do and all that, it's nothing different, ready? 1 2 3! GO SIRENS!!" Kristen said and everyone screamed 'GO SIRENS' at the end. The girls got into their positions while everyone else walked back to the bench.

"Aw... is Massie playing soccer?? Be careful, you might break a nail," Kendall smirked at Massie right before the whistle blew.

"Shut up Kendall," Massie shouted as the ball was passed to her. She dribbled down the field and kicked the ball into the net and scored.

**(A:N/ Sorry if I get any of this soccer crap wrong, I don't play soccer AT ALL)**

Kendall stormed over to Massie. "You're not THAT good," Kendall said.

"Pshhh... I'm better that you," Massie said.

"Yeah, but honey, I've got more than you, I've got the looks, the guy, the friends, and I'm going to take your place her at BOCD," Kendall smirked.

"Yeah right... like you could ever do that... you're nothing but the new girl," Massie told her. Then Massie landed on the ground. She stayed there for a couple seconds then lifted her head. After a while, everyone was crowding around her.

"Oops, it was an accident," Kendall smirked. Massie layed her head back down. Massie saw Brett standing above her.

"Mass, Mass, are you okay?" Brett asked her. Everyone but Derrick, Kendall, Brett, The Pretty Commitee, Cam, and Josh walked back to the benches and waited nervously for Massie. Well-except Kendall's team.

"Huh?" Massie asked. She looked around. Brett and Claire helped her up.

"That was so a technical foul!" Dylan said.

"You don't even know what that means," Claire muttered.

"Technical foul? Kendall should be kicked off the team," Cam said. Derrick looked back from Massie to Kendall.

"Seriously Kendall, did you have to do that?! You could have seriously hurt her," Derrick yelled at her. He looked at Massie with his big sorry puppy dog eyes.

Brett sighed. "Well, I think, by rule, we have to kick her off the recreational teams, she can't play any more," Brett announced.

"What?! NO!! Derrick!! Do something!!" Kendall shouted.

"Um... Kendall... you hit her first, D can't do anything about it," Josh said.

Massie sighed. "I'm leaving," she announced.

"What? Are you SCARED?" Kendall laughed. Her little minion friends joined in.

"Nah... I just have a THROBBING headache because you hit me, nothing really, I just maybe want some ICE before it starts to SWELL," Massie yelled. Massie started to go at Kendall, until Brett held her back.

"Kendall... it's over," Derrick said. Everyone except Derrick's mouth hung wide open. Massie looked uncomfortable.

"Well... this has been interesting... so let's all go to Slice of Heaven to get something to eat," Brett suggested. Everyone agreed. Massie sighed.

_Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)_

Massie's cell phone rang. She opened it and saw she had a text message. From who? Derrick. It read:

**Block...I really need to talk to you. After Slice of Heaven. Let me walk you home. We need to talk. xoxo D**

Massie's insides leaped. She smiled and walked to Brett's huge car with everyone. She got in the car, sat next to Kris and Brett, looked over at Derrick, smiled and nodded. He flashed his ah-mazing smiled back.


	9. Best Day Ever

Slice of Heaven

6:17

"Okay, can we have 4 cokes, 1 sprite, 2 waters, 1 iced tea, and 1 root beer," Derrick told the waitor. He nodded and walked back to get their drinks. The whole car ride, Massie was quiet, and was looking out the window. She sighed and looked around the table. They all made small talk except Masssie who had ice on her head and was leaning her head back against the soft back of the booth everyone was in. Derrick looked over at her. He mouthed, 'You okay?' Massie just shrugged. Finally the waitor came back to their table with their 9 drinks. They passed the 4 cokes to Derrick, Cam, Josh, and Brett, the sprite to Claire, the 2 waters to Massie and Kristen, the iced tea to Alicia and the root beer to Dylan.

"So... today was...uh... interesting," Claire said to everyone.

"Very," Dylan agreed.

"Given," Alicia smirked.

"Hey Kris, why don't you call Carter and tell him to come?" Cam suggested.

"Good idea," Kirsten nodded and pulled out her phone. _Rrrriiinnnggg...rrrriiinnnggg... _She heard the ring through the phone.

"Kendall, quick, be quiet, put your shirt back on!" She heard Carter yell in the phone. "Hello?" Carter asked.

"Um... hi?" Kristen squeaked. She was speechless from what she heard.

"Hey Kris, whats up?" Carter asked.

"Um... nothing..." Kristen sighed.

"Oh, well, I gotta go study for a test, see you later," Carter said into the phone.

"Bye," Kristen was on the verge of tears. She shut her phone before he could say anything else. Massie looked up and over at Kristen.

"Kris... whats wrong?" she asked her.

"Carter...and...Kendalll -gasp- together... alone..." Kristen sobbed and managed to get out.

"I'm going to kick that kid's balls," Dylan shouted. Kristen's tears started to stop and she sort of giggled. Dylan walked over to her best friend and hugged her.

"Kendall is a little skank," Massie told Kristen. "Any guybesidesDerrick- is an idiot for liking her, and Kristen, if Carter does something like that to you, with one of your friends, then she's really not your friend, and he doesn't deserve a girl like you. You can do a lot better than him, and everyone knows that," Massie told Kristen. Kristen nodded and went to sit back down.

"So... uh... wow? I guess we should figure out what to do with Carter," Cam said.

"Uh... why?" Massie asked.

"Beacause we sort of like invited him to chill with us for the rest of the year, and stuff," Derrick mumbled out.

"Oh, okay," Massie sighed.

"Well... should we go deal with him now?" Josh asked.

"When we finish?" Derrick made sure if it was okay with everyone. The guys nodded. The next 45 minutes, they ate pizza, fries, and junk.

"Yo lady, can we have our check now?" Josh yelled from their table. The girl rolled her eyes and brought over their check.

"Here you go," she said,

"Thanks dude," Josh said and handed her the guy's money since they paid.

"No problem," the girl said through clenched teeth and walked away.

"Okay, everyone... I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school," Brett said. "I have to go to a football meeting so, yeah," Brett added. "Bye Mass," he said and walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Brett," Massie smiled. Brett waved, smiled, and walked out.

"Okay... so... are we leaving now?" Kristen asked. Everyone nodded. Massie quickly pulled out her cell.

**Massie: Hey. D asked if he could walk me home so Leesh can u get ur driver 2 come pick u and the rest of the PC up?**

**Alicia: Yeah. U bettr tell me the deets when u get home!**

**Claire: Yeah! **

**Dylan: 3 or whatever way us.**

**Kristen: Have fun!**

**Massie: Thnks guys. Ily.**

**Alicia: Np. Ily 2.**

**Dylan: Same.**

**Claire: Ditto.**

**Dylan: Doesn't that mean done?**

**Kristen: No it means same.**

"Guys, we're all standing right here," Dylan stated.

"Yeah... right..." Claire laughed. All the girls giggled while the guys got their change and signed the check. They walked over to the girls.

"Ready Block?" Derrick asked her. Massie smiled and nodded.

"Have fun you two..." Cam said. Derrick smirked.

"Shut up Claire-lover," Derrick scowled.

"Massie-lover," Cam smiled.

"Stupid," Derric replied.

"Shorts lover," Cam mumbled.

"NOT ANYMORE! NOT ANYMORE! I am wearing my jeans!!" Derrick shouted throughout the pizza place.

"Guys! Stop! We're leaving," Claire said and everyone walked outside and said their good-byes. Everyone went their seperate ways and Massie and Derrick started walking.

"Um...okay... well... let me start with saying... I'm really really really sorry for calling you immature. I thought you were cheating on me with Abeley, when obviously you weren't, I should've talked to you about it, and I know I'm the immature one and I'm-" Derrick rambled until Massie interrupted him.

"It's okay, it's fine," Massie said quietly.

"I guess... well..." Derrick sighed.

"Well what?" Massie asked.

"I guess I kind of want you back," Derrick shrugged.

"What about Brett?" Massie asked.

"And... there's another thing about Brett... ugh... Mass... he's cheating on you, with Brittany, the cheerleading squad captain," Derrick told her. Massie sighed and looked around.

"Yup. I figured. That's basically my life now. Ruined. Ugh..." Massie sighed.

"Your life is not ruined," Derrick told her.

"Well then you're on something," Massie laughed.

"Hey!! How did you know?" Derrick asked. Massie gave him the -what?-no-you-can't-be look and he laughed. "I'm joking," he laughed.

"Haha very funny," Massie said in a monotone.

"Yup," Derrick smiled.

"Well..." Massie sighed.

"So... take me back?" Derrick asked and turned and looked at Massie with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah... I guess," Massie smiled. Derrick hugged her. For a long time. On the outside Massie seemed calm, on the inside, it was jumping around.

"So... how about you... text or call Brett and break the news?" Derrick asked.Massie nodded. She pulled out her phone and started to text him.

**Massie: Brittany the cheerleading squad captain, huh?**

**Brett: Well hello 2 u 2.**

"Wait-how did you know that?" Massie asked Derrick.

"The senior soccer captain and Harris saw them making out behind the boys locker room yesterday," Derrick informed her.

**Massie: Oh whatevs.**

**Brett: But... what r u tlking about?**

**Massie: Yesterday, behind the locker room. Pretty romantic.**

**Brett: Mass that was nothing.**

**Massie: Oh really? Well anyway... we're over. TTFN Actually-for EVER! xoxo ME!**

**Brett: Massie! STOP! It was nothing.**

**Massie: Tell that to Harris Fisher.**

Massie shut her phone and laughed. By the time her and Derrick walked all that way, they were at her house.

"Well Derrick, this has been fun, but I have to get home, and take a 3 hour long shower to get the soccer germs off of me, so yeah," Massie said.

"Okay, but you're going to have to take a 4 hour shower after I leave," Derrick smiled.

"And why is that?" Massie asked. Derrick smiled and leaned in and kissed Massie for 10 seconds.

"Beacause now you have my soccer germs," Derrick smiled and hugged her and walked away.

"Bye!" Massie smiled and waved and he turned and waved back. Massie waited for him to be out of sight before she skipped into her house, up to her bedroom and flopped on the bed. "This is the best day EVER!!" Massie squealed and hugged Bean.


	10. Partay and Leaving

The Nininger House

7:45

"Okay, so... we go in there, figure out what's going on with Carter and Kendall, and then deal with him and then get the heck out of here?" Plovert asked Derrick.

"Right," Derrick nodded.

"But what if he denies it?" Kemp asked.

"He won't... well... Cam can get him to spill, Cam has special powers, right Cammy-Wammy?" Derrick laughed.

"Shut up Derry-Poo," Cam mocked and made a face.

"Oh whatever, and ready guys?" Derrick asked.

"Yes, captain!" Josh soluted.

"Then let's rock 'em," Derrick said and they rang the Niningers door bell. Their house was huge;Mr.Nininger was a secret service agent. Mrs.Nininger came to the door.

"Hello boys," she said.

"Hi Mrs.Nininger, would Carter be there by any chance?" Derrick asked.

"Yes, he's up in his room right now, let me call him down," she smiled. She pushed a button that was right near the door and told Carter through the intercom that they were there. Carter came down the steps a few minutes later and he looked all messed up.

"Hey guys, whats up?" he asked but his Mom interrupted him.

"Carter, I'm leaving for my business trip right now, your father won't be home until Sunday, so I've already gone over this whole lecture on how we're trusting you and blah blah blah so bye hun, see you in a week," Mrs.Nininger smiled and left for the airport.

"Dude, your parents leave you home just like that?" Plovert asked.

"Yeah, they told me I was 'responsible' enough to," Carter laughed and put quotes around responsible.

"Wow," Derrick said.

"Yeah... so... um... whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing much... we just came to talk to you for a bit," Josh said.

"OKay, well, come in," he said and opened the door wider so all the guys could pile in.

"Thanks," Derrick mumbled. Carter led everyone into the sitting room and they all sat down.

"So... what do you want to talk to me about?" Carter asked.

"Well... Kris called you today, didn't she?" Derrick asked. Carter nodded. "Well, we were at Slice of Heaven, after her soccer game, and oh-did I mention she sprained her ankle but like you would care and so-"

"Wait-you said why would I care? I love Kris. She's my girlfriend," Carter said.

"Well... you answered the phone... a little early, she heard something along the lines of 'Kendall put your shirt back on,'" Derrick said. "Care to explain??" He asked.

"Huh?" Carter asked like he had no clue what was going on.

"Okay, listen dude-the pretty commitee, well... Kris is the tomboy of the group, and personally, we all think of her as a sister, so... if you do anything like that to her-because it upset her and Massie and out girlfriends, and we don't like it. So you either tell us the truth or-"

"Carter!! Come on!! What are you doing down there?" A voice sort of like Kendall's called from Carter's room.

"Oh shit," Carter mumbled. Derrick stood up.Carter backed up. "Dude, it's nothing, I'll get rid of her, I'lll tell Kristen I'm sorry, it was a mistake, just... don't like beat the crap out of me please," Carter said.

"Whatever, but please-don't try another thing like that again," Derrick warned.

"Okay. Thanks guys. So... who wants a party??" Carter asked.

"Dude! Totally!" Plovert shouted.

"Okay... go call some girls and some other dudes, so we can get this place rockin!" Carter said.

"I'm game, I'll go call the girls," Derrick said.

"I'll come help." Cam and Josh both said.

"Dude-this is going to rock!" Kemp shouted and everyone laughed.

--

The Block Estate

7:58

"And so then I was like no way-he can not cheat on me and I was like all EHMYGAWD in my head and then I texted him and like I dumped him and-wait-Leesh-hold on-I've got another call-let me click over. Kay?" Massie said and clicked over to the other line.

"Hullo?"she answered.

"Block? Hey, it's me," Derrick said into the phone.

"Hey D," Massie smiled.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Just talking to Leesh, you?" Massie asked.

"Well-Carter is having a party at his house and everyone is invited, so care to join us?" he asked.

"Sure, um... let me go call the other girls and-"

"Already done, Cam called Claire, Josh called Leesh, Plovert called Kris, and Kemp called Dylan," Derrick said.

"Okay, cool, we'll be there, what time?" Massie asked.

"As soon as possible, we'll need some girls to help is with set up and stuff, need me to pick you up?" Derrick asked.

"Okay cool and, wait-doesn't Cam live right near Carter?" MAssie asked.

"Yup," Derrick said.

"I can walk to his house," Massie said.

"Want me to meet you at your house, and I can walk you there?" Derrick asked.

"Sure, thanks," Massie said.

"No problem, so... how much time do you need?" Derrick asked.

"Um... half an hour?" Massie squeaked. Half an hour was definatley not enought time to look okay, but it could do.

"Yup. That's cool. Well... I guess I'll see you in a half an hour?" Derrick askeed.

"Yup," she replied.

"Okay, I love you," Derrick managed to say. Massie smiled.

"Love you too, Bye," Massie said. SHe heard Derrick say 'bye' then hung up. She raced to her phone. Luckily, she had taken a 45 minute shower, and was straightening her hair while talking to Leesh. So all she had to do was find and outfit and rush her make-up.

--

The Block Estate

8:31

"Massie!! Derrick is here!!" Kendra Block shouted up to Massie's room. Massie walked down the stairs quickly and saw Derrick standing in the doorway.

"Bye Mom, we'll be back around Idk when!!" Massie called as she grabbed Derrick's hand and rushed out the doorway before her Mom could say anything.

"Wow, that was fast. You really wanted to get out of that house, didn't you?" Derrick asked.

"Yes, I did," Massie laughed as she checked her hair. It was perfect. They both started walking and small-talking until they heard a noise behind them. Someone was following them. Derrick turned around.

"Who's there?" he called. More movement. M assie started to hyperventilate and look around. Massie scooted closer to Derrick who put his arm around her waist.

**Dun...dun...dun...dun... Cliffy.**

**Hah. And I won't be on for another week.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I"m horrible.**

**But if you want to know why I'm gone. Go read the most updated chapter of Vacation Life of the PC. Kk?**

**I'll miss everyone!!**

**Codancerstar17**

**Much love.**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authorts Note:**

**Hello all. **

**I've come with sad news today.**

**Two weeks ago, my dear computer, Gary, died from diet soda.**

**And that computer, Gary, had all my lovely stories saved on them.**

**So for now, I am giving up at these stories:**

**Forget.**

**Coming to Terms.**

**Stay With Me.**

**The Great Escape.**

**& BOCD High.**

**So for now, ****A Beautiful Smile to Hide the Pain,**** and ****My Life Would Suck Without You,**** are the only two I would be POSSIBLY updating now. **

**ABStHtP,**** is going to be updated more frequently, once I get back into writing.**

**BUT.**

**I have got another idea. **

**It's AU, AH, and OOC.**

**And I need a beta.**

**(Twilight, BTW.)**

**If you want to know the idea, and would possibly be interested in helping me, send me a message (PM,) and I'll get back to you.**

**I just need someone who can catch easy mistakes, and is good a grammar and spelling.**

**I'm fairly good at both, but I don't have Microsoft Word, so WordPad doesn't catch all my mistakes.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Love,**

**Devan.**


End file.
